Company
by Jaquifer
Summary: Russia desires good company, and finds it in the form of an innocent, but lonely Canada. He also finds out that he is not the only one seeking companionship. Features multiple oneshots for RusCan.
1. Company

It was scary to think all of us nations would be stuck together in one building for an extended period of time. However, we were until the snow storm slowed down. I was used to snow, but most of the other nations were not accustomed to it- and we just happened to be in Canada in December.

Why were we in Canada during December? From what I have gathered, Canada yelled at America for never having any of the meetings in his home. America then felt bad and planned our next meeting to be there, obviously forgetting that our next meeting was scheduled for December eighth.

Most of the nations were glaring at either America or Canada, the latter because they probably thought they were America.

Our meeting had actually gone off without a hitch, everyone too cold to argue, and now we've been stuck here for two extra hours.

I was happy to be with so many people, as my home is now mostly empty- well except for Belarus. However, she doesn't count, as her company is not desired.

I walked over to China and America, who were discussing some tropical island hotel.

"привет comrades," I said with a large grin.

I saw China become increasingly uncomfortable in my presence. America just grinned.

"Yo, Russian dude. How's it hanging?"

"It is nice here, reminds me of my home. How are you 'hanging'?"

"It is much too cold for my liking, aru," China scoffed.

"Haha! My little bro loves snow!"

"Maybe he is Russian, then, aru."

I frowned, I did not like the snow and it was not fair for them to assume that I loved the snow because I am Russian. I wished to have a warm island country. I decided to leave their company in favor of finding more interesting conversations. I walked across the room to England and France who were arguing loudly (while everyone was ignoring them). I smiled, thinking I have found more amusing company.

"You bloody frog! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"But, mon cher, I want to hold you close and keep you warm during this cold storm!"

"привет comrades!" I said happily.

They stopped their struggling and stared at me. England then shoved France off of him and composed himself.

"Well, hello Russia. Is there anything you needed?"

"Not in particular comrade. I just figured we could talk to pass the time, да?"

"Ah, well... I suppose that is alright..."

France picked himself up and dusted himself off, glaring at England. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Russie, you must have knowledge of snowstorms, after all that General ghost guy follows you around and such. When do you think the snow will clear up?"

I frowned, not liking talking about the General. His company is also one that I do not enjoy.

"The general is not here, friend."

"Gosh, you bloody frog, can't you do anything right!"

"What?! Says the one who can't even cook!"

And so their fighting spiraled. I decided to take my leave and find new company to alleviate my boredom and to lift my bad mood.

I exited the room, and walked down the hallway. I briefly wondered if I could scare the humans who were stuck here as well. I opened a door at the end of the hallway, and entered a large library.

The bookcases were arranged in such a way that they made the large bay window the centre piece. And sitting on the seat in front of it was Canada. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his head was turned to look out the window.

I smiled at the new company.

"привет comrade!"

He jumped and turned to look at me. His violet eyes shocked and confused.

"Russia?"

"да!" I said happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am confused, should I not be here?" the smile had left my face, leaving a pout.

"No, no, no! You can be here! I d-don't mind! I-I just thought t-that, you'd- y'know... Rather be with... Everyone else?" Canada had spluttered out, stuttering in embarrassment- face turning redder and redder until his face was completely red at the end of his statement.

I smiled at him, "Good! I would rather be here!"

He looked confused, "Why?"

"Everyone else is boring!" my smile never faltering.

"But I'm not?"

"нет! You have been most amusing!"

"Thank you?"

"You're most certainly welcome, comrade!"

He then smiled up at me, causing me to be confused. "No one has ever said that to me."

"No one?" I asked.

"Nope, no one," he smiled.

I went over and sat next to him, and looked out the window like he did before. He smiled and looked out the window with me. We watched the snow spin around and fall to the ground, creating a thick, white blanket to cover the ground.

"Comrade, why do you like the snow?" I asked, eyes watching the razor-like winds shake the few, naked trees that lingered.

"I suppose I like it so much because it covers everything up, creating a beautiful scenery. What was rusted heaps of metal, turns into a mound of pure white snow. What was an ugly house, turns into a landscape worthy of being painted. What was war-scarred terrain turns into a winter wonderland," At this point I looked at him and saw he was looking at me, "And wars fought on the snow, melt away and leave behind just the beautiful spring flowers."

He then blushed and looked back out to the snow, "That probably sounds stupid, eh?"

"нет, that actually is cute," I smiled at him as he blushed more. I turned to look out the window like he was, "I like that philosophy. I just see cold hands that want to hurt me."

My smile turned sad, and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Canada looking at me with a frown that didn't suit his face.

"Comrade?" I replicated his frown on my face.

"What will it take for you to love the snow?"

"What? Why do you want me to love the snow?"

He looked down at his shoes, "Well, I suppose it kinda selfish of me to want you to."

"Selfish?"

He looked back up at me.

"I kinda just want someone to love the snow as much as I do."

"Why?" I stared into his eyes, eyes that were the same color as mine.

"I want someone to understand me, I guess."

I smiled at him, causing a confused look to appear on his youthful face.

"You don't need someone to like the same things as you to understand you, comrade. Just need someone to want to understand you. Да?"

He smiled, "Yes, thank you Russia. I never thought of it like that. You're really insightful."

"Thank you comrade, I would suppose that makes us even."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Even?"

"да! You have said something inspiring to me, and I have said something inspiring to you!"

He laughed, his voice sounding like chimes- making him sound so innocent. More innocent than one his age should be. I wondered briefly if he was really as innocent as he appeared. I supposed time would tell.

"Russia! It looks like it stopped showing!"

"да, it does."

"That means everyone is gonna leave, huh?" I looked at his face to see him sad again, "And everyone is gonna forget me."

"Why would we forget you?"

"Everyone does eventually. Once I am out of the front of their mind, its like I never even existed," he said solemnly.

That was when I saw something else in his eyes: loneliness. Something I also had in common with him.

"Do not worry, comrade- or rather, I should say friend- I will not forget you."

He looked at me with unabashed hope in his eyes, "Really?"

"да."

"Why?"

"Because you make good company, and I always cherish good company."

* * *

So this is my first published fanfic, I do hope you all will like it. I am thinking of making this into a oneshot montage of sorts, all based on the couple Russia/Canada. This is basically a preview into what I hope I can make into a bigger project. If there are mistakes with anything, don't be afraid of saying so. I wrote this on my phone, so it is pretty hard to judge on my end so any criticism is accepted. And any possible ideas for RusCan settings will be helpful!

Thank you for reading,

Jaquifer


	2. Family

Alfred and I ran through the deserted WalMart parking lot; we tried to be quick as to avoid any bandits seeing us.

Once we entered the rundown building, we paused for a breather. I had my hands on my knees, as I heaved from running so fast.

"Shit!" I jumped at the sudden exclamation.

I looked up to see the WalMart ransacked, anything worth anything was taken. I looked at Alfred as he searched the checkout lanes for any piece of junk food left behind. Upon seeing that nothing was there, he picked up some of the garbage and threw it across the store.

"Alfred..."

He turned and looked at me, "No Mattie! This is the last freakin' place we could go to for supplies, and its empty!" he threw another piece of trash, "We were counting on this! How the hell are we gonna live if we can't even find anything to eat!?" he walked up to me jabbing me in the chest, "I tried too fucking hard to survive this to just die of starvation!"

I tried to reconcile with him, "Why don't we just leave this area? Go somewhere else?"

"He won't let us leave! Don't act stupid! He is just waiting for us to come with our tails between our legs and beg for him to let us in! I won't do that!" he stopped jabbing me in favor of flailing his arms.

"Why not?" I whispered.

He stopped all his movements, and stared at me- his voice just above a whisper, "What was that Mattie?"

I knew he was pissed. He only got quiet when he was, but I couldn't just let him yell at me. Not again.

He did this everytime we came up empty handed, which meant everyday for the past three days he has yelled at me about our lack of resources. I know he's my brother and all, but there's so much yelling I can take before I got upset. And I was upset.

"I said we should go to Ivan, with our tails between our legs, and beg to be let in," I stared at him with a crossed look on my face. His face became unreadable for a few minutes, and I wasn't sure what was crossing his mind.

Then he punched me.

I fell against the tiled floor of the empty WalMart, holding my face in pain. He then pinned me down with his legs on either side of me. I thought he was going to hit me some more, so I covered my face with my arms. He pulled my arms away from my face and lifted me- to throw me back against the tile.

"I gave you everything! And what do you do? Shit on it! Who the hell do you think you are?!" he lifted me again and slammed me against the ground several more times.

"Alfred!" I cried, scared of what he was capable of.

I have watched him kill people with my own eyes. He said "its the way things are now" and I took his word for it. But could he kill me? Would he?

He stood up, lifting me up with him.

"Alfred, what are you doing?!" I yelped as he dragged me towards the glass doors of the super center.

He opened the door and threw me out of it, onto the concrete.

"Go," he said in a stern voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Al!" I whimpered, I tried to stand up, and saw him shut the door and lock it.

I lunged myself at the glass, trying to push and pull the door, "Alfred! Don't do this! Please Al! I'm sorry!"

"Go to that asshole like you wanted."

"Please Alfred," I whimpered, "Don't leave me alone."

He gave me a glance, his face filled with cold hatred.

"If you're still here by dawn tomorrow, I will shoot you."

He walked away from the door, as I slid down it. My forehead pressed against it, and I cried.

"Please Al, I'm sorry."

I stayed there until the middle of the night. I had no where else to go, I had a sliver of hope that he would come back and give me a second chance, but he didn't. I was left there as I cried and begged for him to let me in.

I left in the middle of the night. I didn't want to chance a bullet in my brain with my brother. I didn't know where to go, so I just wandered down the street, going straight through intersections. I saw no vehicles were left, all of them taken by the bandits.

Bandits was what my brother called them. They took want they wanted from anybody and everybody. Even people. Most people joined willingly, and once you were a part of them, it was hard to leave. Anyone who seemed suspicious was put to death, and those who didn't want to join were often killed as well.

My brother and I tried to stay clear of them. When we first encountered them, it seemed like a haven. Everyone had to do their share of work, which was assigned to you. However, if you didn't want to do it, or didn't do it- you were killed. So my brother and I fled. Which, of course, made their leader angry.

The leader was Ivan Braginsky. He always had a smile on his face, and was ruthless as hell. When the plague first struck and killed everyone off, he saw it as an opportunity to live how he wanted to. Alfred claimed that it was the Russian blood in him that made him make this communistic regiment. But I don't think that had anything to do with it.

When he took charge, many people ran to him for protection. He had the brains and guts to lead a group of scared people, and so he did. His group was the largest in the area, 'owning' many cities and towns, and expanding. He had armed outposts in every city and town to control people moving about.

And that was where I was headed.

* * *

When I reached the location, I saw about a dozen men armed with machine guns. They conversing with each other until they saw me.

"Stop where you are!" one shouted, and I stopped.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" he shouted next, and I complied; raising my hands out and above my head.

"Get on your knees!" another shouted, and I fell to my knees.

I could feel a sob work its way up my throat. I bent forward so my head could touch the concrete, placing my hands on the ground in front of my head. I couldn't stop the sobs. I had betrayed my brother for food.

"Hey! Don't move unless we tell you so!" the first guy shouted, as I sobbed.

"Get back up on your knees!" the second one yelled, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want them to see my tears.

"What the fuck? Are you crying?" the first voice said, right next to me. He had gotten closer without me noticing.

"What should we do with him?" The second guy asked, standing next to the first guy.

"I dunno..."

"Hey, we should call Mr. Braginsky." a different guy said.

"If he frigging yells at me for calling him about some stupid pussy, I'm killing you!" the second guy said after a thoughtful pause.

During this time, I couldn't get myself to stop crying. I felt terrible for betraying my brother.

"Sorry for calling you at dawn, sir, but we have a guy here crying... I don't know why, sir, we told him to get on his knees and he keeled over balling his eyes out... No, I don't know who he is... No, I didn't ask his name..."

"What's your name, kid?" the first guy asked.

"Mathew... Williams..." I sobbed out.

"He said his name is Mathew Williams!" he shouted to the second guy.

"Uh yeah, sir?... He said his name is Mathew Williams... Uh you sure, sir?... No... Of course sir, right away sir... Bye."

He turned off the radio and said to the first guy, "Mr. Braginsky wants him."

* * *

I had to ride in a car with four of the outpost soldiers while we dove to The Square.

The Square was where Ivan's headquarters were, and where he was. The Square was the first place he took over. It used to be a motor home park, with one large house located in the centre of the park. Before the plague, it used to be where the owners of the park lived and operated. Now, it was where Ivan lived and operated. And all the motor homes were left for the residents of his group. The ones in better condition were for the soldiers (probably to convince new requites to join), and the ones left over were for everyone else. It was an easy way to keep a close eye on everyone.

We stopped in front of his house and exited the vehicle. I had stopped crying long ago, but I could feel the urge to cry again.

"C'mon!" one of the guys grabbed my arm and dragged me up the steps.

The house was a farmhouse straight out of the west, with a wrap-around porch and all. Had this been pre-plague, this would've been my dream house. But now all it did was make me shake in my converse sneakers

They dragged me into the office, which was a converted sitting room. The sofas were still in it, but now it had a desk in front of the window, with the sofas facing each other, but at ninety degree angles to the desk, creating an п.

And sitting at the desk was none other than Ivan Braginsky.

"Hello, comrade. So I see you have returned with us. I knew it wouldn't take long," he smiled his usual smile.

He hadn't changed since we saw him a week ago. He still had the sandy hair, the same colored eyes as me, and the same grin.

"So where is your brother?"

I visibly flinched and looked down my feet. He got up, signaled the escorts to leave, and sat on his desk in front of me.

"Matvey, is something wrong? You do not look happy. And that is not good, correct?" I could feel his grin as I looked down at my feet.

He then stood up and stood right in front of me. I could feel myself shake in fear. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look him in the eye. He stood a few good inches higher than I, cause my head to tilt upwards. He suddenly turned my head to have me face towards the sofa, and I just knew he was inspecting my bruised cheek.

"It seems that Alfred has not been playing nice. He should be punished, no?"

"No!" I squealed, "Don't do anything to Alfred! Please!"

"Why not? He has hurt you, no? Shouldn't he be punished?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Its my fault..." I whimpered, causing him to let go of my face. I hung my head down.

"Why is it your fault, comrade?"

"I made him upset."

"You two have made me upset. Should I hit you guys as well?"

I looked up at his face, to see he had an eyebrow raised in question and the same damn smirk on his face.

"Will it make you feel better?" I countered.

"Nope comrade! The only thing that makes me happy is everyone being a big family!" he said happily, then added with a pout, "But you and Alfred left our family, and made us sad."

"I know Mr. Braginsky," I said softly. He looked at me with no expression on his face, not even the usual smile.

"Then why would you leave?"

"We weren't happy."

"But you came back."

I looked back down at my shoes, "It turns out that it didn't make us happy to be out there, either."

"So you and Alfred will return to our family, no?"

I looked at him to see a calculating look in his eyes.

"Why do you want us back so badly? You would kill anyone else who ran off. Why would you give us a second chance?" I asked, being skeptical.

"You came back, no?"

"Yeah?"

"So that means you love the family as much as it loves you! And you don't need to be punished!" he said, back to his jovial expression.

"We're hungry, Mr. Braginsky."

"Hungry?"

"We couldn't find food, and we couldn't leave the city without your men seeing us."

"You both?"

"Yes."

He hmm'd and seemed to think something over.

"Matvey is very loyal, yes?"

"Yes?"

"And Matvey will never leave his family, no?"

"Why?"

"Because Alfred will starve without Matvey's help, correct?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Braginsky?"

He smiled a wicked smile and put his hand in my hair, stroking my scalp gently.

"I can help Alfred, if Matvey will help me."

"You will?"

"The question is "will you?""

"Will I?"

"Yes!"

"What will I have to do?" I said in a whisper.

"Stay with your family, Matvey."

"My family?"

"Yes, we are your family. Alfred may be your brother, but we are family. We must share and care. Those who do not follow the rules must be punished. It is all family law."

He pulled me closer, so I was pressed into his chest. His hand was still in my hair, while his other hand was wrapped around my waist.

"We are family, and family must forgive those who break the rules occasionally. Matvey, you will be forgiven. As long as I have your complete submission."

"And you promise to help Alfred?"

"Of course!"

"Without hurting him? Or forcing him back?" I pushed away from his chest to look into his eyes to see any form of a lie.

"Of course! Anything for family!"

I allowed myself to be pressed back into his chest, as I said softly,

"Yes, the things we do for family."

* * *

So I actually got another chapter done sooner than I expected (which was like Monday), so you guys should be happy. This one is also longer and more serious! Which will up the rating to a T (for swearing).

If you guys couldn't tell, Ivan calls his group "The Family" which is the name of the story. Throughout the story is the mention of 'family,' much like the previous chapter Company, in which there were many references to 'company.' This time, it is not as obvious, but the mentions of family actually have to do with Alfred as well, cause... y'know... brothers are family (no matter what Ivan says!). I figured I'd let you guys in on this if you couldn't tell, and let you guys come to your own conclusion as to what Mathew means at the end.;)

This chapter is loosely based on the amazing British show called "Survivors." Which is what the plague is from. You should watch it, as it is pretty good (in my opinion).

Thank you for reading!


End file.
